


one day

by alluura



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluura/pseuds/alluura
Summary: Ему внезапно стало легче дышать.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 11





	one day

Рой просыпается от сильной жажды. Он лениво потирает глаза, явно не привыкшие к такому яркому свету. Расправляет плечи и потягивается, оглядывая комнату. Это была его комната. На полках лежала куча пыльных книг, о которых Мустанг давным-давно позабыл. Они ему, в принципе, не нужны, только вот руки не подымаются выкинуть их. Через плотно занавешенные шторы просачивался едкий солнечный свет, оставляя тонкую светлую линию на полу и давая увидеть роящиеся пылинки. Их было так много, будто кто-то недавно тут вытряхивал старый пододеяльник.

От всего этого вида Рою захотелось снова лечь в кровать и поспать ещё немного. Но естественные потребности давали о себе знать, поэтому он скинул с себя одеяло, и уж было хотел пойти на кухню, но за его кисть кто-то резко вцепился.

— Куда ты уходишь?

Мустанг расплывается в улыбке и нежно берёт руку Эдварда, невесомо целуя тыльную сторону ладони.

— Всё в порядке.

И уходит на кухню.

Стальной недовольно сопит, перебирая пальцами простыню. Он ещё не совсем привык к освещению, поэтому смешно щурил глазки. Растрёпанный вид его ни капли не смущал. Пока Мустанг заваривал себе кофе, Эдвард влюблённо наблюдал за каждым его движением. Кухня находилась напротив спальни, а у Роя была привычка не закрывать за собой двери. Этим алхимик и пользовался.

На миг он закрыл глаза и задумался.

Он понятия не имеет, как всё так вышло, что он уже живёт у него дома и спит с ним в одной постели. Не знает, почему Рой каждый день целует его в лоб и держит за руку, когда они идут куда-то вместе. Не знает, почему он заплетает ему косу и с такой нежностью расчёсывает ему волосы. Не знает, почему он каждый раз напоминает ему о здоровом сне, целуя его в уголок глаза. Просто не знает, чем он заслужил всё это. Он сам прекрасно понимает, что у него довольно сложный характер. И как он мог приглянуться полковнику Мустангу? До сих пор это что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Он спрашивает об этом себя каждое утро, но вскоре забывает, когда тёплые сильные руки Роя заключают его в объятия.  
От надоедливых мыслей его отвлекает полковник.

— Хочешь чай?

Эдвард с трудом переворачивается на бок и пристально смотрит Рою в спину. На нём не было футболки и Эду это так нравилось. Ему нравилось смотреть на широкие плечи и крепкие руки. Вообще у Стального есть некая слабость к оголённым плечам. Но он никогда не хотел этого принимать и всегда отгонял такие мысли прочь, ведь он не фетишист.

— Нет, не хочу, — отвечает Эдвард, снова возвращаясь в реальность.

Он невольно смотрит на часы, что висят возле большой деревянной тумбы, и слегка разочарованно вздыхает, понимая, что уже нужно вставать. Алхимик никогда не позволял себе лежать в кровати до обеда, потому что у него всегда потом болела голова. Борясь с желанием наплевать на всё это, Эдвард поднимается с постели, попутно накидывая на себя рубашку Роя. Она всегда находится в одном и том же месте, а вот его вещи, наоборот, были раскиданы по всей комнате. Мустанг по этому поводу никогда не ругался, поэтому Эдвард чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, как бы глупо это не выглядело. Вскоре он направился к ванной.

Там Стальной начал пристально рассматривать своё лицо. Опускаясь ниже взглядом, он заметил багровый след на шее. Недовольно цокнув языком, он прикоснулся рукой к засосу, который так бесцеремонно оставил ему полковник. В памяти начали всплывать обрывочные моменты вчерашней ночи, и чтобы поскорее их забыть, Эдвард на полную выворачивает кран и умывается ледяной водой, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить подступающий жар. Он легонько бьёт себя ладонями по щекам, приводя в чувства, и закручивает кран, взяв маленькие чёрные резинки, которые были сложены в специальный контейнер. Эдвард несколькими уверенными движениями заплетает конский хвост и чистит зубы, попутно зевая.

На улице было достаточно тепло, поэтому Рой позволил себе настежь открыть окно. Его дом находился совсем рядом с речкой и огромным пшеничным полем. Вообще он купил этот дом, только потому, что хотел завести собаку, да и хотелось развеяться после тяжёлой работы, а не возвращаться в нагромождённый шумный Централ. Да и дом был не так уж и далеко, поэтому этот вариант ему больше всех подходил. Но, к сожалению, собаку он так и не завёл.

Услышав как дверь в ванную захлопывается, Мустанг поставил свой кофе на стол и медленно подошёл к дверному проёму. Он увидел, как Эдвард, в его рубашке, которая была ему ровно по бёдра, что-то ищет на полках с книгами. Рой давно заметил, что Эдвард, словно кот. Ему всё интересно, но гордости выше крыши. Он изящно двигается, но иногда ведёт себя очень неуклюже, от чего Мустанг прыскает себе в кулак, не в силах сдержаться. У него очень красивый взгляд, милое личико и великолепные волосы. Иногда Рой подолгу перебирает их, заплетает незамысловатые причёски, и, в общем, просто кайфует.

С появлением Эдварда в его жизни, ему внезапно стало легче дышать. Впервые он чувствовал себя так легко и непринуждённо. Ему не нужно было притворяться, делать то, чего ему не хотелось. Он мог быть собой и его никто за это не осуждал. Рой смотрел на него влюблённым взглядом, а Эдвард отвечал ему тем же. Они просыпались вместе, ели вместе, гуляли вместе и Рой был по-настоящему счастлив.

— Чего задумался? — неожиданно, перед его глазами, щёлкнули пальцами, от чего полковник слегка впал в ступор.

— Пошли есть, — улыбается Мустанг.

Эдвард садится за маленький столик и принимается за еду, любезно оставленную ему Роем. Сам Рой не мог есть по утрам, поэтому просто пил кофе или читал какую-нибудь книгу. А вот у Элрика в этом плане всё прекрасно. Он никогда не отказывался от еды. Если бы его разбудили поздно ночью и предложили бы поесть, думаю, он бы согласился. Это очень сильно забавляло полковника.

— Чем сегодня хочешь заняться? — спрашивает Эдвард, доедая последний кусок.

— Ничем, просто хочу побыть с тобой, — без раздумий отвечает Рой, упираясь руками в подоконник.

Эдварда немного скосило от слащавости ситуации, но ему нечего было ответить, ведь он тоже просто хотел остаться с Роем дома. Посмотреть что-нибудь, принять ванну или банально поспать. Неважно. Лишь бы с Мустангом.

Вообще, рядом с алхимиком, Рой переставал быть злым начальником. Подкалывал он его только на работе, и то, за дело. А так, вполне трепетно относился к нему, поддерживал, обнимал и просто любил. И поэтому роль «тирана» в их отношениях сыграл Эдвард. Он постоянно язвил, пошло шутил и подтрунивал. Но Рой лишь ласково улыбался и завлекал его в поцелуй. Это, пожалуй, был единственный способ заткнуть Стального.

— Хорошо, пошли, — тихо мямлит Эдвард, хватая Мустанга за руку и направляясь в спальню. Парень ничего делать не хотел и Рой это прекрасно понимал.

Эдвард садится на середину кровати, а Рой нависает сверху, неотрывно смотря тому в глаза. Элрик улыбается и обнимает Мустанга за шею, аккуратно целуя того в висок. Рой одним глазом замечает, что уши алхимика покраснели, и от этого становится ещё приятнее. Он валит Стального на кровать, слегка прижимая собственным телом, а тот даже не собирается убирать руки, лишь довольно наблюдает.

Порой им очень не хватает такой близости. Эдварду она кажется ещё интимнее чем секс. Потому что так и есть. У них не часто выходной, поэтому такое у них бывает крайне редко. И они оба об этом жалеют.

Но сейчас у них есть целый день, чтобы просто влюблённо смотреть друг на друга и говорить обо всём, что их волновало.


End file.
